Engaged To Natsu Dragneeel!
by DIGIKO12
Summary: Forced into a relationship and living with Natsu, Lucy has to deal with the hardships of falling in love. I can't think of anything better than that, but the story is interesting, I promise.


**Here's another story for y'all! I hope you like it. I will not be updating Innocence or OLHR for a while, because I'm on another huge writers block, and I've had these ideas in my head that i couldn't get out.**

**Chapter 1- Locked Away With A Really Hot Guy**

* * *

**Lucy POV**

"Wake up, Lucy-sama." My personal maid, Virgo, said. "Your father requests your appearance in the dining room."

"Just five more minutes..." I whined.

"He said it was very urgent, Lucy-sama. Or do I have to get Aquarius?" I shot right out of my blanket and ran into the bathroom.

"I'll be out in a second! Just set my clothes on the bed for me!" I hated being woken up by Aquarius. She's so scary and throws cold water all over me. I shuddered and turned on the shower. My father probably just wanted to marry me off to some weirdo. And my mother really didn't care about his actions. But I wanted to fall in love with someone that loved me for me, not for my body and wealth. I undressed and stepped under the warm shower water.

"Kimochi~" I sighed and splashed my face with water. I continued and washed myself and my hair, getting out within 15 minutes. I wrapped myself in a towel and walked out of the bathroom. On my bed was a pink dress with yellow lacing, and white flats. I changed into said outfit, did my makeup, and put my hair in a messy, yet sexy, bun. **(Hey! That rhymed!)**

"Lucy-sama? Are you ready?" Virgo asked and knocked on the door.

"Hai. I'll be right out." I said and opened the large oak door. She bowed and walked with me to the dining room.

"Good morning father, mother." I said and took a seat at the table.

"Good morning Lucy. How did you sleep?" My mother, Layla asked.

"Alright. I had an interesting dream about waffles." I said and bit into a piece of toast.

"We have a very important guest coming over today." My father, Jude said.

"Is it another suitor?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, but he is the son of a very close family friend. I would at least like you to make an effort to get along with him." My mom sighed.

"I guess. But he has a say in it too. I won't agree to the engagement if he doesn't want to marry me."

"Okay~." My dad said. When he talks in a sing song voice, it's never good.

"Jude-sama, the guests are here." Capricorn said and bowed.

"Lets go and meet them~." My mother squealed. I stood up from the table and walked out to the living room. There were four people seated in said room. A woman and girl with blue hair, a man with red hair, and a very hot guy with salmon hair. The two top buttons on his shirt were popped open, showing some of his toned abs. I blushed when our eyes met and a smirk formed on his lips. He started to walk up to me and my blush grew even more.

Natsu POV

"Natsu, Wendy, get ready. We're going out." My mother, Grandine said and twirled around.

"Where are we going?" My sister, Wendy, asked.

"We're going to visit an old family friend." My father, Igneel, said.

"Is it for another marriage proposal?" I asked.

"Yes! But I'm sure you'll love Lucy! She's such a charming and beautiful and smart young girl. And I want you to be on your best behavior." My mom said the last sentence in a deep and scary voice. I sweat dropped and went to my room.

"I'll be out in a minute." I went into my closet and put on a red long sleeve button up shirt, leaving the top two open, a pair of black slacks and dress shoes. And you can't forget my special white checkered muffler.

"You look handsome, Natsu-nii." Wendy said as I walked down the stairs.

"I bet I do." I said and walked out the door. We piled into our limo and drove of to the estate of... I don't exactly know.

"What is the name of this family friend?" I asked.

"Heartfilia." My mom answered. The limo made a sudden stop and the driver opened the door.

"We have arrived at the Heartfilia estate." He said and bowed. We exited the limo and walked up the driveway. Igneel knocked on the door, and soon a tall butler came to the door.

"You must be the Dragneel's. Please follow me to the living room." We did as he said and sat on the couches. After about 5 minutes of small talk, I heard footsteps coming from down the hall.

"Grandine!" The older blonde woman shouted and scurried her way into my mothers arms.

"Layla! It's so good to see you again!"

My father greeted the other tall blonde man. My eyes then landed on their beautiful blonde daughter. It looked like she was checking me out. I smirked and started trailing my eyes up and down her. Her hair looked really soft and her lips looked so plump, that if you bit them, it would be like eating cherries. Her eyes were like big round disks of chocolate and her figure was perfect. And her rack was HUGE! It might not be so bad to marry her after all. I stood up and walked up to said blonde beauty, keeping my smirk intact.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Natsu, Natsu Dragneel." I took her hand and kissed it.

"Lucy Heartfilia. The pleasure is all mine." A light pink blush was evident on her cheeks.

"I'm Wendy. Natsu's sister." Wendy said as she walked up from behind me.

"Nice to meet you, Wendy. I'm Lucy."

"How do you like my daughter, Natsu? Is she to your liking?" The woman, Layla I think, asked.

"I think she is very beautiful and very much to my liking." I smirked. I could see out of the corner of my eye that Lucy was blushing like crazy.

"And how do you like my Natsu, Lucy?" Grandine asked.

"He is a very handsome and charming person."

**Lucy POV**

"We have something to show you in the back garden." Igneel said and headed to the back door. Our backyard was like a forest, so it took us awhile to reach our destination.

"Watch your step. The road is very rocky." Jude said. As if on cue, I tripped on a rather large rock. Expecting the hard ground, I felt warm arms wrap around my small figure.

"Be careful Lucy. You could ruin that beautiful dress of yours." A husky voice said. I cracked open my eyes and saw Natsu with a very sexy smirk plastered on his face. Then I realized he was holding me bridal style. I blushed madly as he set me down.

"T-Thank you N-Natsu." We continued down the path and soon ended up at a small two story cottage.

"Since when was this here, Mom?" I asked.

"For a while. I had it built for special occasions. Would you like to take a look inside?" She asked.

"Sure." Natsu answered and grabbed my hand, and led me into said cottage. As soon as we walked through the door, it was slammed shut, with only the lights from the windows providing, well, light.

"Natsu? Did you close the door?" I asked and looked at him. The lighting made him look even hotter than before. I was so sure of my blush right now, and what made it even worse was the ever so sexy smirk plastered on his face.

**Natsu POV**

I walked into the cottage with Lucy and saw my mom getting ready to close the door. I tried to stop her, but was too late.

"Natsu? Did you close the door?" Lucy asked and tilted her head to the side. She looked so cute and the lighting made her look like an angel. I smirked and knocked on the door.

"Mom, what's going on?" I asked.

"Layla and I really want to be sisters and have grandchildren, so we are forcing you to stay in here till you agree to marry each other and have kids. You will be let out when you have met our requirements. We'll send your friends to come visit you." Grandine said. Their footsteps soon disappeared into the forest like garden.

* * *

**Yay! First chapter over with. I'm posting four new stories as an apology. I'm also letting someone choose a plot for a NEW NaLu story. It depends on your review and if I like your username. Guests can compete!**


End file.
